Over the past 5 years, Cornell's Roybal Center-The Translational Research Institute on Pain in Later Life (TRIPLL) has developed innovative approaches and an effective infrastructure for the translation of behavioral and social science research to improve the health and well-being of older adults. TRIPLL was created to maximize the joint resources for aging-related research at Cornell University, uniting social and behavioral scientists and experts in translational research at Cornell's Ithaca campus with researchers at Cornell's Medical College in New York City (NYC). TRIPLL has promoted translational research initiatives on the topic of later-life pain. This focus is justified because pain is a highly prevaent, costly, and frequently disabling condition among older adults. In this competing renewal application, we will leverage and expand the infrastructure our Center has built to create a collaboration among prominent research centers that will promote translational research on the science of behavior change to address later-life pain. This new focus is appropriate because significant advances in behavior change science are tremendously promising for translational efforts at this time. New partners in the Center will include the Laboratory for Rational Decision Making, Healthy Aging Laboratory, and Interaction Design Laboratory in Communications (located in Ithaca, NY) as well as Cornell NYC Tech (located in New York City). This unique partnership unites prominent institutions in the fields of gerontology and geriatrics with cutting edge programs in behavior change science and technology. The specific aims of Cornell's Roybal Center will be to: (1) translate the findings of behavior change science into novel interventions for older adults with pain; (2) maintain a vibrant investigator development program that engages new researchers in applying behavior change science theories to maximize adaptive aging; (3) provide an effective infrastructure for translating behavior change science research; and (4) leverage the intellectual, fiscal, and other resources of the academic collaborators in this application, thereby achieving results that would not be attainable by any one institution alone.